User talk:Mr. Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez
Chatlog For perviously discussed "Talk" items, please vist my Chatlog pages. *Nr. 1 *Nr. 2 Allouache So I recently checked the Japanese raw for volume 4. Turns out that Noelle's (and Satella's former) last name isn't Allouache, but Alongrutch according to the Katakana in her name (Hepburn: アロングラッチュ; Romaji: Aronguratchu). This is probably a scanlator's error in their doing and I'm suggesting a change to Noelle's article as soon as possible. KID2NR 11:25, December 14, 2011 (UTC) :Got it. Nice digging like always! I... I am the King! 06:28, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Files I notice that the wordmark is broken... So... there's this entry in the deletion log that says :deleted "File:Wiki-wordmark.png" ‎ (Duplicated/superseded file) Unfortunately, File:Wiki-wordmark.png is the Wikia special file name used for wordmarks. This file should only be used for wordmarks and not for anything else, so, if a duplicate exists, that's ok. Similarly, File:Wiki.png is the Wikia special fine name used for logos. This file should only be used for logos and not for anything else, so if a duplicate exists, that's ok. Indeed, if you wanted to use the same image for anything else on the wiki, it should not be either Wiki-wordmark.png or Wiki.png, it should be another file, since those two are special files. (they are upload locked, so that only administrators can ever change them) Two other special files are File:Favicon.ico and File:Wiki-background As I poked around I noticed :deleted "File:Wikia-favicon.ico" ‎ (malfunction) So... Wikia cannot display .ico files, they always look broken. You need to click on it to see it, or possibly download it. Anyways, if you didn't want the wordmark to be used, you need to turn it off from the menu, otherwise, just deleting it results in the broken image thingy where the wordmark used to be. I notice that you have File:Freezing Wiki Logo.png, and that for some reason File:Wiki.png links to it... but that doesn't work in Monobook. I was wondering why Monobook wasn't displaying the Logo. I had thought my cache was somehow behind. You need to actually upload a file to the name "File:Wiki.png" for it to display in Monobook. Similarly, you need to have the wordmark at "File:Wiki-wordmark.png" for it to be used as the wordmark. So, in ending, in the current circumstances, you should have three copies of the same file, "File:Freezing Wiki Logo.png" -- the version to be used on the wiki for all other purposes, "File:Wiki-wordmark.png" -- the file to be used by Oasis skin as the wordmark, "File:Wiki.png" -- the file to be used by Monobook skin as the logo. HTH. ForestMonthZero 09:04, December 16, 2011 (UTC) :Done... Done... Aaand Done! ''-"Thanks babe"-'' (as said by snake) I... I am the King! 11:01, December 18, 2011 (UTC) ::It didn't work. Wiki-wordmark.png should be a file, and not an image inclusion. Same with Wiki.png. / usually is used to do that for Wiki.png, and is used to do that for Wiki-wordmark.png ::I tried a work around, and managed to upload File:Wiki.png. However, you need to upload File:Wiki-wordmark.png through , like the first time you added a wordmark. ::When you uploaded the images, they appeared at the weird filenames File:File-Wiki.png.png and File:File-Wiki-wordmark.png.png ... I don't know how that happened. ::So... now Monobook loads correctly because there's a security hole in Wikia (I didn't expect it to work, since Oasis wordmark doesn't let you update it that way), that let me correct the logo error there, but the Oasis still doesn't work correctly. To fix that, you need to use , and go to the Wordmark tab, and upload the file again. ::Please protect File:Wiki.png with full protection, since I shouldn't have been able to fix it. That should cancel that security hole with the Monobook skin. ::ForestMonthZero 12:52, December 18, 2011 (UTC) ::I've added some documentation to File:Wiki.png so that it doesn't get accidentally deleted. ForestMonthZero 13:02, December 18, 2011 (UTC) :::I've misunderstood about the whole uploading images thing. However as you said I've uploaded the file though the and protected the page which you wanted to be protected. However do note if you ever want any more changes to be made to it just ask me to unprotect it until you've done your revisions to it (this way you can take care of it seeing as you know more about it). Also since I've erroneously uploaded those files... should I remove them then? I... I am the King! 16:01, December 18, 2011 (UTC) ::::Ok, I've added the same documentation to File:Wiki-wordmark.png, so it should probably be fully protected as well. And File:Wiki-background and File:Favicon.ico. (I didn't add documentation to Favicon.ico, since the description page is protected) ::::Yeah, I think you can safely delete File:File-Wiki.png.png and File:File-Wiki-wordmark.png.png . ::::ForestMonthZero 08:22, December 19, 2011 (UTC) ::::As for the File:Wiki-wordmark.png I've also put full protection on it, this to avoid any unwanted occurrences and as for File:Wiki-background goes the same. I... I am the King! 21:39, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Gengo Aoi Found a vandal on the Gengo Aoi page. I undid it and it should be okay now. (post sign) :Good job! I... I am the King! 10:50, December 18, 2011 (UTC) :(update) :User has been warned properly. I... I am the King! 10:56, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Gallery and reference section I have two ideas to improve this Wiki concerning references (citing web pages and chapters) and adding a gallery section to the pages. With all this information out on this Wiki, we should at least reference them to preserve accuracy. Plus I've seen some Wikia pages outside of Freezing that with gallery sections for characters, locations, and terms (check the Dead or Alive and Rosario + Vampire Wikia for a quick reference), and I think we should do the same as well. I won't force you into it since it is only a suggestion, but I want to see this Wiki grow more progressively. KID2NR 20:07, December 23, 2011 (UTC) :As this is a wiki like any other, it operates on a open-source-4-all basis. If you have a idea which could improve this wiki do not have admins/bureaucrats like me or Kricket stop you. Just do what you see fit and if your revisions would be above the pale we could interfere. However this only happens if what you are doing is "wrong". Knowing you, I can say that you hold no ill intent towards our wiki so I'd guess what you are planning could be a great improvement to this wiki. Just give it a test burl on a page which you deem as "in need of 'improvement'" and i'll check it for you. I... I am the King! 22:20, December 24, 2011 (UTC) ::I used Satella's page as a test page. Since the reference template on Wikipedia and the one on Wikia are the same, I have no trouble with it as usual. And since it and the gallery are a success, I'll use a couple more pages when I have time. KID2NR 01:35, December 25, 2011 (UTC) ::So... does that mean I can restore reference and trivia sections to the article preloads ? I remember that you merged references to trivia before, and that we ended up putting it into see also. ForestMonthZero 04:55, December 25, 2011 (UTC)